Raise Your Glass
by Treskttn
Summary: Beast Boy tries to get Raven to join in the fun, but what happens when Raven has a bit too much fun? Songfic


**A/N: Treskttn is back! be easy on me. i havent written a raexbb in forever, and this is terrible. BUT, good news: IM WRITING A RAEXBB CHRISTMAS STORY! YAYYYYYYYYYYYY! Hehehe :) well... enjoi oh and i was too lazy to edit, sorry :(  
**

**disclaimer: I dont own raise ur glass by pink, or dynamite by taio cruz, or teentitans  
**

* * *

It had to be the biggest party of the year and there she was… reading. This bothered a certain green, party-animal changeling. He walked up to the purple-haired sorceress in the corner. It seemed like everyone in the city was in the tower, but really it was only the titans. They may be titans, but they know how to party. The room was dimmed and a strobe light was the only thing providing light, so Raven had to wait every two second just to read one word. The room was jumping, everyone was dancing and singing and drinking and eating, except her.

"Hey, Rae… Why don't you come dance?" He asked her.

"No thanks, Beast Boy. I really don't like 'fun'."

"Oh." He answered. "But why not?"

"Not my thing," she replied, flipping a page in her book. She didn't even bother to look up at him.

"Here. I brought you a drink," he held up a wine glass.

"I don't drink…"

"Raven!" He wined, "Can't you just have some _fun?_ Why are you always so serious? What part of party don't you understand? Why can't you be fun or cool or something?"

"I am cool," She decided, looking up at him.

"You're too school for cool!"

There was a pause, "Did you _really _just use that lame term?" She took the wine glass from him and set her book down.

He gave a small smile, "Really? You'll come dance?"

"Don't get used to it…"

So he pulled her into the crowd of people, but she didn't move much, she just let Beast Boy push her around. And she drank. She drank glass. After glass. After glass. After glass. And after about five glasses later, she jumped around with him a bit more. And more. And more.

"Dynamite" by Taio Cruz played on the speakers. Raven jumped and punched her fist into the air as she sang along.

"I throw my hands up in the air sometimes! Saying AYOOO gotta LET GOOOO!" She laughed a bit.

"Having fun?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes! I didn't even know that I _knew_ this song!" She jumped around a bit more, giggling.

"Raven… How many drinks have you had?" Beast Boy asked, pulling away her empty glass.

"I dunno…" She gave a pout as she tried to count on her fingers, "eleventy-four-and-two-quarters?" She gave a hiccup.

"Raven…" Beast Boy's smile fell, "You're drunk…."

"What?" Her eyebrows furrowed and she placed her hands on her hips, "Nuh-uh!"

Beast Boy copied her expression, "Yea-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Yeah-huh."

"Nuh-uh!"

"HA! Tricked ya!" Raven stuck her tongue out and did a little dance.

"Okay, Rae, come on, let's go," Beast Boy slung Raven over his shoulder fireman-style.

"What? Where? I DUN WANNA!" She thrashed about.

"Rae, stop it!"

"Come on, Beast Boy, be _cool._ Why soo seriooouuussss?"

He sighed and set her down on her bed, "Raven, party's over. You just… you stay here, okay?"

"Mmmhhhmmm…" She nodded.

"Promise?"

"Yep."

"Okay." He went back to the party to make sure nothing else would go wrong.

"Where's Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"Dude she was thrashed, it's totally my fault though."

"Whoa, Raven was drunk? That's out of character!" He laughed, "I'd pay to see that."

Then, as he said that, the music stopped. Raven stumbled onto the stage and grabbed the microphone.

"Well… looks like it's free!" Cyborg said cheerfully, "I'm gonna need some popcorn!"

"Hello, fellow titans!" Raven greeted, "Are you enjoying the party?"

A few murmurs were heard through the room.

"ALRIGHT!" She took a sip from her wine glass, "Then let us get this party started!" Everyone cheered as music started up again.

"_This! _Is for Beast Boy!" She raised her glass to him.

"_Right, right, turn off the lights We're gonna lose our minds tonight What's the dealio?_

_I_ _love when it's all too much 5am turn the radio up Where's the rock 'n roll?" _Raven did her best impression of an air guitar as the crowd cheered.

"_Party crasher, penny snatcher Call me up if you're a gangsta Don't be fancy, just get dancy," _She crouched down and looked Beast Boy in the eyes, "_Why so serious?" _Then she stood up quickly and got to jumping again.

"_So raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways, all my underdogs We will never be, never be anything but loud And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks Won't you come on and come on and Raise your glass_!" She lifted her glass to the crowd then quickly downed it. "_Just come on and come on and Raise your glass!" _She reached down and took a glass from some one else.

"_Slam, slam, oh hot damn_ What part of a party don't you understand? _We should just freak out (Freak out already) Can't stop, coming in hot I should be locked up right on the spot It's so on right now (It's so fucking on right now)" _She jumped off the stage, being caught by all the titans. She continued to sing… and drink as she was carried through the crowd.

"_Party crasher, penny snatcher Call me up if you're a gangsta Don't be fizzy, just get dizzy Why so serious?"_

"_So raise your glass if you are wrong In all the right ways, all my underdogs We will never be, never be anything but loud And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks Won't you come on and come on and Raise your glass! Just come on and come on and Raise your glass! Won't you come on and come on and Raise your glass! Just come on and come on and Raise your glass_!" She then threw her head back and downed the rest of this glass also.

"Oh shit… My glass is empty… That sucks!" She threw the glass across the room, hearing the content crash of glass hit the floor. The group let her down and she went up to Beast Boy, still singing.

"_So if you're too school for cool," _She placed a finger on his chest as she stepped closer with a smirk and a wink. "_And you're treated like a fool… you can choose to let it go_…" She pushed past him, stepping onto the stage again, "_We can always, we can always… PARTY ON OUR OWN… SO RAISE YOUR GLASS!"_

"_if you are wrong In all the right ways, all my underdogs We will never be, never be anything but loud And nitty gritty, dirty little freaks!"_

She stepped down from the stage as the people of the room kept dancing.

"How's that for cool or fun?" She asked Beast Boy, shoving the microphone at him then pushing past him.


End file.
